Sherlock Holmes and his Mystery
by irishsherlocklover66
Summary: When Holly Thompson meets Sherlock Holmes who shares very similar thoughts and ideas of the world as her she feels like she has met her match. Sherlock and Holly become really good friends and the begin to solve crimes together. But there is something in Holly's past that Sherlock doesn't about and he tries to figure it out... Eventual Sherlock/ OC
1. Prologue

Holly Thompson was a very quiet, shy, but intelligent little girl when she was adopted by Mr and Mrs Watson. Because of Holly's past she barely spoke to anyone except her new family. At school in class she would sit at the back of the room listening intently, but she never raised her hand or spoke, she just sat there listening, taking everything in.  
By the age of 13 Holly began to come out of her shell and she made friends and contributed to class. Holly wasn't 'popular' or a 'loser' she was just a likeable person that no body bothered or messed with.  
Everyday Holly would walk to school with her sister Harry and her big brother John. Holly was very attached to John and when he had left for medical school when Holly was 17 she felt lost without him. Soon however Holly had completed school and she went to study at University doing a Forensic Science Course and this is where her story starts.


	2. Chapter 1

Holly walked to her chemistry lecture very excited with her chestnut brown curls (which she hated) bouncing. She had a black and white tartan skirt on with White knee high socks and a pair of ankle cut high heeled boots, with a white short sleeved top that revealed her belly and she had her black coat over the top with her red scarf.  
As Holly entered the lecture theatre she went and found a seat, pulled out her laptop and waited for the lecture to start. Holly made sure that her phone was on silent and that her laptop was too incase of any notification that may pop up. The Professor entered the room and started his lecture. Just like Holly usually did she took as many notes as possible and she listened very intently taking in everything she could.  
"Could I borrow a pencil please?" A monotone, relaxed voice said on Holly's right.  
"Sure." Holly grabbed a pencil from her bag and turned and gave it to a curly haired man next to her. He had a shirt on that had it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows with black pants and black shoes on and he had no real expression on his face. He was just very relaxed and didn't look like he cared about anything.  
Holly began analysing him and took in every detail of his character to try and deduce him. He had tobacco stained figures which gave away that he was a smoker. Blood shot and baggy eyes revealed that he had had close to no sleep, but yet he still had a very good attention span and his physical appearance didn't show that he was tired, which means he is very used to staying up late or not sleeping for days, which could mean that he works at night and studies during the day. His clothes are quite expensive looking, which could mean that he comes from a very rich family and that is a very high possibility considering the University that they are at.  
"Thank-you... oh and I would appreciate it if you didn't deduce me." Said the man next to her. Holly went bright red. _I thought I was the only one that did that. How did he...  
_ "Don't worry I do it too." Holly Relaxed slightly.  
"Sherlock Holmes." The thin man said putting his hand out.  
"Holly Thompson." Holly said shaking his hand.  
"And just a quick question, why don't you have a laptop or anything to take notes."  
"Some people can't afford that luxury." Holly looked at the man with a look that said _you know that I know that you come from a rich family and you also know that I know that they spoil you and that they would very easily buy you the best laptop on the market.  
_ "Fine. I can take in knowledge very easily and can store it in my brain for later so when I need it I can just find it in my mind palace." Sherlock explained to Holly as if she were stupid and knew nothing.  
"Firstly, don't ever speak to me as if I'm a child and secondly and do that too."  
"Why the laptop?" Sherlock said with a smart ass tone pointing to the laptop.  
"Promised mum."  
"Ah."  
Just as Sherlock was about to ask Holly something the siren went, which meant that that was the end of Holly's day.  
"Nice meeting you Mr Holmes."  
"Mmm." Sherlock replied while he was looking underneath on to the lecture theatre chairs.  
 _Ok then. Slightly weird._


End file.
